


Love Before First Sight

by revior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Soft Sykkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Corpse couldn't stand waiting alone at the airport any longer. All he wanted was to have Sykkuno in his arms.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 505





	Love Before First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artem15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem15/gifts).



There was a strange feeling of comfort as Corpse stood in the middle of the airport, waiting for Sykkuno to land.

They had been dating for weeks now and would finally get to see each other in real life, something that they had been longing for a long time.

Corpse moved his head every time that the plane started to land, and every single time he was disappointed. Until finally the one that he was waiting for started to land.

It didn't take long for Sykkuno to rush all the way from the baggage claim to the spot where they had agreed to meet and immediately threw himself into Corpse's arms. "I missed you without ever having met you, Corpse."

"Don't worry, I missed you way too much, too," said Corpse before finally kissing him.

Even if Sykkuno would only be able to stay there for a short while, Corpse would make sure that they spend every single moment wisely and together.


End file.
